familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lapeer County, Michigan
Lapeer County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 87,904. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, it is part of Metro Detroit. The county seat is Lapeer6. The county was created on September 18, 1822, and was fully organized on February 2, 1835. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,717 km² (663 sq mi). 1,694 km² (654 sq mi) of it is land and 23 km² (9 sq mi) of it (1.34%) is water. Lapeer County's geography is very similar to Oakland County, except Lapeer County is set in a more rural setting. Lapeer is one of the five counties that form the peninsula projecting into Lake Huron known as the Thumb. Adjacent counties *Sanilac County (northeast) *Tuscola County (northwest) *St. Clair County (east) *Genesee County (west) *Macomb County (southeast) *Oakland County (southwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 87,904 people, 30,729 households, and 23,876 families residing in the county. The population density was 52/km² (134/sq mi). There were 32,732 housing units at an average density of 19/km² (50/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.17% White, 0.82% Black or African American, 0.38% Native American, 0.39% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.07% from other races, and 1.16% from two or more races. 3.11% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 95.9% spoke English and 2.6% Spanish as their first language. By 2005 non-Hispanic whites constituted 93.8% of the county population. African Americans were now 1.1% of the population. Asians were 0.5% of the population and Latinos were 3.6% of the population. By 2006 the county population had risen to 93,761. http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/26/26087.html In 2000 There were 30,729 households out of which 38.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.70% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.30% were non-families. 18.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.80 and the average family size was 3.19. In the county the population was spread out with 28.00% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 31.00% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 9.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 102.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $51,717, and the median income for a family was $57,817. Males had a median income of $47,506 versus $26,385 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,462. About 3.80% of families and 5.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.70% of those under age 18 and 7.50% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, runs county parks, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities, villages, and townships. Lapeer County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Byron J. Konschuh * Sheriff: Ron Kalanquin * County Clerk: Marlene M. Bruns * County Treasurer: Sally W. Eilersen * Register of Deeds: Melissa DeVaugh * Drain Commissioner: John E. Cosens * County Surveyor: Ray Davis * Road Commissioners: Douglas Hodge; Dale Duckert; Joe Suma (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Almont Township *Almont, village *Arcadia Township *Attica Township *Barnes Lake-Millers Lake, CDP *Brown City, city (mostly located in neighboring Sanilac County) *Burlington Township *Burnside Township *Clifford, village *Columbiaville, village *Deerfield Township *Dryden Township *Dryden, village *Elba Township *Goodland Township *Hadley Township *Imlay City *Imlay Township *Lapeer Township *Lapeer, city *Marathon Township *Mayfield Township *Metamora Township *Metamora, village *North Branch Township *North Branch, village *Oregon Township *Otter Lake, village *Rich Township References Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Lapeer County, Michigan